Blü Tüsday
The Blü Tüsday is a blue team alliance that was created by Arizona and nosuchagency in March 2007. The Blü Tüsday Accords We the Hours of the Blü Tüsday, in Order to form a more perfect Alliance, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity, do hereby ordain and establish the Blü Tüsday Accords. Recognition I. It is recognized that each Hour of the Blü Tüsday has the undeniable right to free speech. It is also recognized that with this right comes responsibility, and each Hour is asked to weigh the consequences of their words when in public. Recognition II. It is recognized that each Hour of the Blü Tüsday holds the right to self defense; therefore, no law shall be passed restricting the use of an Hour's military in defense of itself or any other member of the Blü Tüsday. However, the Blü Tüsday, recognizing that we are part of a community, will endeavor to resolve matters of conflict through diplomatic means whenever reasonable venues are available for such dialogues to occur. All pre-emptive military actions must be approved by a majority vote of the Hours. Recognition III. It is recognized that each Hour of the Blü Tüsday shall retain complete control over their nation's resources and treasuries. However, as foreign aid may be considered an act of war under certain conditions, it is asked that each Hour take into consideration, both individual and inter-alliance wars, when offering aid to another nation outside of the Blü Tüsday. Recognition IV. It is recognized that all Hours of the Blü Tüsday shall hold an equal say in the governing of the Blü Tüsday. Recognition V. It is recognized that no nation may apply for membership in the Blü Tüsday unless invited by a current Hour of the Blü Tüsday. Upon acceptance of the invitation the new nation must meet two requirements. 1)They may not be a member of any other alliance. 2)They must set their alliance affiliation to "Blü Tüsday - in training". At the end of two weeks each trainee will be voted in as a full Hour of the Blü Tüsday by a majority vote of the current Hours. Recognition VI. It is recognized that the official team color of the Blü Tüsday is Blue. All Hours must reside in the blue trading sphere. Trainees are not required to reside in the blue trading sphere, however they may not be accepted as an Hour until they have completed the move to the blue trading sphere.. Recognition VII. It is recognized that with the passage of time, shifts in ideology are a natural and oftentimes, beneficial step in the continuing growth of an alliance. To this end, any Hour may propose amendments to these accords, which in turn must be approved by a majority vote of all Hours. During these turning points in our history, all Hours of the Blü Tüsday must never lose sight of their obligation to ensure amendments to these accords maintain the spirit and vision that were instilled within them during their creation. Current Hours of the Blü Tüsday. Arizona nosuchagency jinnythesquinny Current trainees of the Blü Tüsday. Category:Alliances